An autonomous vehicle (autonomous car, driverless car, self-driving car, robotic car) is a vehicle that is capable of sensing its environment and navigating without human input.
Autonomous cars can detect surroundings using a variety of techniques such as radar, lidar, GPS, odometry, and computer vision. Advanced control systems interpret sensory information to identify appropriate navigation paths, as well as obstacles and relevant signage. Autonomous cars have control systems that are capable of analyzing sensory data to distinguish between different cars on the road, which is very useful in planning a path to the desired destination. One of the most important technologies for autonomous car is how to automatically select a proper path by the autonomous car for itself.